


Stood Up

by Itsemzee



Series: Maiko Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kei Lo sucks, Maiko (Avatar), Maiko fluff, Modern AU, oh my gosh they’re so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsemzee/pseuds/Itsemzee
Summary: “She glanced at the giant wall clock again, its ticking seeming to become louder and faster by the second. He was late again.”
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Maiko Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> •This oneshot is a modern AU btw  
> •This same oneshot has been posted to my Wattpad account too

Mai bounced her leg up and down as she tapped her almond shaped nails on the glossy wooden table. She glanced at the giant wall clock again, its ticking seeming to become louder and faster by the second. He was late again.

Probably in some meeting like last time, Mai thought, rolling her eyes.

All around her, Mai could feel the sorry glances toward her as the seconds dragged on to minutes, and the minutes dragged on to hours. The sun was almost completely below the horizon when she heard the chime of the small bell, signaling a new customer had entered.

Mai looked up from her espresso, expecting to see her date. Instead, she was met with a stocky, dark-haired boy with a scar over his left eye.

She huffed a sigh and looked back down at her fourth coffee, disappointment in her eyes. Mai glanced at the clock again. It was seven o'clock. He was three hours late.

I'm so stupid, she thought. I stayed here for three hours waiting for him while he's probably off with another girl.

Mai was just about to stand up and leave when that same stocky, dark-haired boy with a scar took a seat in front of her.

"Hey, babe," he croaked, "sorry I'm late."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just go with it," he whispered, leaning in.

Mai looked around. "Right..."

She took a reluctant seat back down. "So...why did you sit with me?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Well, you seemed lonely. And you've been here all day."

Mai furrowed her brow in confusion. "How—?"

"The barista told me," the boy gave a half smile. "Says you were here for a date, but got stood up."

"Oh." Mai looked down at her empty mug in shame. "Yeah, well she's right. I'd probably still have a shred of dignity if I had just left instead of staying for"—she glanced back at the clock and chuckled lightly—"three hours."

The boy across from her took her hand in his and smiled. "You still have your dignity. Trust me."

She smiled in return. "The guy's name was Kei Lo. We had been dating for a few years and then I found him with one of my friends," Mai sighed. "We broke up, and a couple weeks ago he texted me and asked if we could get coffee."

"Well this Kei Lo guy sounds like a jerk," the boy joked.

Mai scoffed. "What gave it away?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Mai idly twisted the gold ring around her middle finger before speaking up again. "I should really get going. It's getting late, and I have work tomorrow."

"Of course," the boy smiled softly as the overhead lights gleamed in his amber eyes. "I should be going too. I'll walk you out."

They walked out together, still in the act of a couple, only stopping when they got to Mai's car. She cleared her throat, ridding the silence. "I...want to...I want to thank you for what you did tonight. You saved me from a lot of embarrassment."

In the moment, Mai—and the boy too—were grateful for the darkness that stood between them. At this point, they were both blushing.

"Well, it was no big deal. Oh...uh...by the way"—he held out his hand—"I'm Zuko."

Mai smiled at Zuko and took his hand in hers. "Zuko...I'm Mai."

They both smiled through the excruciatingly awkward moment. Mai had gone to open the door to her car but she froze. She needed to ask this boy something, but what?

"Zuko?" she managed. "Are you...free next Friday?"

Her knuckles whitened as her grip tightened against the door frame, waiting for what he was going to say. "Yeah," he smirked. "And don't worry. I won't stand you up."


End file.
